


Bliss

by cynical_ravenclaw



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, post Season 1 finale, the infamous tattoo kiss makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_ravenclaw/pseuds/cynical_ravenclaw
Summary: King hadn't answered his text. There had been other text exchanges, but it also had a hesitant undercurrent to it. A shy awkwardness. Things left unsaid. Things that needed to be said, but were too important of a topic to discuss over text messages....A story about what goes on in Ram's mind while King is at his grandmother's place, and what happens after he returns.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 264





	Bliss

Ram had a lot of time to think about everything in the two days King was at his grandmother's place.

After that kiss, which Ram's brain had mentally replayed with tremendous detail at an embarrassing frequency, it was obvious that everything he felt for King was reciprocated.

The big question was: when King returned, were they actually going to acknowledge everything that happened, or were they going to continue to pretend nothing happened? Would he be okay with repeating the awkwardness of the morning after the kiss, turning a blind eye to everything that happened in that tent? God, no. Now that he knew how King felt, now that he knew how it felt to have King so so close to him, his lips on Ram's, Ram could never go back to how things were before. He had loved King from afar for long enough. If he had a chance to be closer, he was going to take it.

With that text telling King that Ram hadn't been drunk that night, he hoped that it had been a clear enough message that Ram remembered everything. And that he had feelings for King.

Ram thought about everything as he watered King's plants. King may think that no one ever paid attention to his plant-related rants, but Ram had made it a point to commit as much to his memory as he could. Between that and the number of times Ram had seen King take care of his plants, he was sure he could do a fairly decent job himself.

It wasn't fair to make any assumptions on King's behalf. Ram couldn't jump to any conclusions without knowing what King had to say about the situation. He had immediately taken the out that Ram had given him by suggesting he may not remember anything. Ram had no idea what King was going to say when he came back. Maybe he wouldn't want to do this. Maybe, and this one was the kind of maybe that seemed too good to ever actually be considered as a legitimate possibility, he’d be all in, just like Ram was. Ram didn't know. Which meant they would have to talk about it. Face to face. Like adults.

King hadn't answered his text. There had been other text exchanges, Ram asking where something was kept in the apartment, King sending a pointer about how to care for a specific plant in the living room. There still was communication, but it also had a hesitant undercurrent to it. A shy awkwardness. Things left unsaid. Things that needed to be said, but were too important of a topic to discuss over text messages.

Even if it was only a question of two days, the apartment felt too lonely, too quiet without King. On the first day, Ram woke up half expecting King to already be at his usual spot at the kitchen table. And the moment his sleepy brain caught up with reality, Ram wasn't in the mood for breakfast anymore. He cleaned the kitchen till it was spotless, just to pass the time. He worked out at ten o'clock at night, hoping that his exhaustion would overpower his nervous energy, lulling him to sleep.

The second day took its own sweet time to crawl by. Ram took his dogs out for a walk twice that day. Just so he would have something concrete to focus on instead of driving himself crazy over the thought of what he was going to say when King came back.

He’d played out so many fictional scenarios in his head, tried out so many varying dialogues and declarations of feelings. Kept doing that again and again, trying to conjure the perfect thing to say. He didn't like to talk anyway, and the matter at hand made him even more nervous. He was about one anxious brain spiral away from a full-blown panic attack. And he still didn't know what to say or do.

King was supposed to reach home at eight in the evening, there was only about half an hour left to go. Ram was extremely antsy with anticipation, a weird mixture of both nervous and excited.

His palms were sweaty and he kept tapping his knee anxiously. He ran his hand through his hair at least a dozen times before he realised what he was doing and forced his hands to stop.

By the time it was eight o'clock, exhaustion had made him begin drifting off to sleep while still sitting up on the couch, stubbornly attempting to stay alert.

At the noise of King's keys turning in the door lock, Ram became wide awake, all traces of sleep suddenly gone. He got up from the couch and waited at the end of the corridor that went from the main door to the living room.

King came in, closed the door behind him. When he turned around and saw Ram waiting for him at the other end, for a minute it was like he was surprised by the Ram’s sudden appearance. Startled. Unprepared.

King froze. Ram froze too.

In that moment, for all the planning and rehearsing he had done for that exact moment, the only thing going through Ram's mind was, _God, I missed you so much._

As he stood there, Ram watched King's expression go through a series of emotions. Until he finally settled on pure adoration, dropped his bag on the floor, and launched straight into Ram's arms. One moment, King was standing at the door of the apartment, the next, he had his arms tightly wrapped around Ram and his face buried in the crook of Ram's neck.

Ram held him back just as tight, let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and realised that this was the happiest he had been in a long, long time.

Ram's fingers found their way into King's hair, carding, caressing, petting. Something he had dreamed about doing for a long time now. King leaned into the touch and Ram's heart soared.

"I'm sorry, Cool Boy."

"You don't have to be sorry. For anything."

"But I am! And I should be! I'm sorry I tried to pretend nothing happened. You don't deserve that, you deserve better."

"I let you think I didn't remember anything either."

"You did it to give me an out. You shouldn't have had to do it in the first place! I thought you kissed me back because you were drunk too. Not because you liked me or anything."

"But I wasn't drunk! And I do like you. A lot."

King pulled his face away from Ram's neck and looked up at him with a weak smile.

"I know that now, Cool Boy. You sent that text and I haven't been able to think about anything else since. And I like you too. A lot. In case that wasn't obvious."

Ram let out a soft chuckle and touched his forehead to King's. Brought his hands up to hold King's face, like he had done barely days ago. Only this time King put his own palms over Ram's hands and held them there.

"King?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

King leaned up to close the distance between their faces, and Ram's body both calmed and came alive at the feeling of King's mouth against his, filled with a weightless excitement. He was a grown man and King made him feel like a school kid with a crush.

Ram couldn't help but smile at that thought and the giddy happiness of it all, and soon, instead of actually kissing they were just smiling against each other's mouths.

Ram pulled away first, just enough so he could talk.

“Dammit, I had a whole thing planned.”

King laughed, and the sound of that laughter lit up Ram's insides and sent warmth flooding through his body. He looped his arms around Ram’s neck like it was the most natural thing in the world, something they had done a thousand times before.

“What, some grand romantic declaration of feelings?”

“The grandest.” 

There was a lot more Ram wanted to say, a whole monologue he’d been mentally composing for so long now. But that flew out the window the moment King kissed him again. It was addictive, being able to do that. Kissing King. Knowing that now he could do that whenever the impulse struck. Ram could get used to it very, very easily. He probably already was. God knew he was already addicted to King himself. It wouldn't be too far-fetched to-

King began pressing soft kisses on Ram's jaw, down his neck, finally put his lips on the tattoo on the side of his neck, and Ram lost all train of thought.

There were still a lot of things yet to be said, discussions yet to be had. But all in good time. Now, Ram basked in the heady bliss of having King right where he wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [Tumblr!](https://cynical-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
